My Sister's Hero
by themurrayone
Summary: Loki's attack on New York didn't only affect the natives of the city , the ripples of the attack moved across the Atlantic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One -

As I stood on the pavement looking at the building in front of me , my eyes took in the beautiful architecture. The sand coloured building reminded me of the buildings back home , the homes of tobacconists from hundreds of years ago. Now government buildings , much like the one that stood in front of me. I wrung my hands together as I took the steps up to the front , the revolving door letting people come and go freely. Taking a deep breath I pushed on the door, making my way in to the main lobby of the building . The inside was large , people bustling around. Making my way to the information desk I noticed the African American woman in deep discussion with her co-worker.

"Hi , I'm looking for child services" slowing down my thick accent , the woman turned in my direction.

"4th floor "she answered,then turned back to her animated discussion. Nodding my acknowledgement I moved towards the elevators. OK I could so do this , the butterflies in my stomach felt ready to explode from inside. In all my twenty four years of life I don't think I had ever been so nervous as what I was, waiting for the elevator doors to open.


	2. How it all began

Chapter two -

The phone ringing woke me up from my deep slumber , untangling the covers from my body I fought against the duvet as I reached for the phone .

"Hello", I was greeted with an American accent,

"Hello ma'am , I'm looking to speak with Ridley MacIntosh. Its of great urgency if I could speak with him"

"This is Ridley" I answered "sorry who are you?".Swinging my legs over so i was sitting on the edge of my bed the duvet pooled at my feet as I held the phone closer to my ear.

"Ma'am my name is Geraldine Swartz I'm from the New York Police Department,I'm phoning regarding your mother and father , Mr and Mrs Connors"

"My mum , why what has happened to her ?, Ms Swartz I haven't spoken to my mum in over ten years are you sure you have the right person?. I don't understand why I would be a port of contact for her?" my sleep head brain was trying desperately to filter the information. The next words I heard stopped my next question which was abut to tumble from my lips.

"The alien attack which occurred in Manhattan just a little over a week ago , sustained many victims and unfortunately your mother and father did not survive the attack, we have took so long in getting in contact as your parents had no known relatives here in America "

"What ?, the thing that happened in New York my mother was there?" my heart was racing .

"Yes ma'am the reason for my call , your sister ..."

"Sorry my sister? , I don't have a sister"

"Ma'am a little girl was found next to the body of your mother , she sustained minor injuries but is making a recovery . It has been confirmed that Jessica Conner's was a blood relative to your mother."

"Oh,God I have a sister...What age is she?" I asked , my heart was breaking. This little girl was all alone .

"She's four , and very frightened. Ma'am I understand that you are in a different country but we would encourage a relative to adopt the child rather than Jessica being put in to the care system"

"God yes of course I agree, so wait , what?. you want me to come to America to get my sister?"

"Well yes ma'am , I understand that this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry for your loss but Jessica really needs family. There is no relatives coming forward "

"Ms Swartz , I don't know. I haven't spoken to my mother in ten years , I didn't even know I had a sister. Or that my Mother had re-married".

"Miss MacIntosh, is it al-right to call you that?, I understand that this is a difficult situation , but I would please like you to think of the child . You are her only family and she needs to be with family"

"I do understand that Ms Swartz , when would I have to be there?"

I listened as Ms Swartz told me about the procedures of claiming a child under American Law. Before hanging up on the conversation , I passed my own information on. Laying back against my pillows I looked up to the ceiling , in the space of twenty minutes my life had been turned up side down. At least now I knew where my mother had went when she had left dad and myself. A single tear rolled down my cheek , as I thought of my mother. The woman who not only broke my dad's heart but mine as well.


End file.
